


Tea Time

by Diamondwraithsong



Series: Farm Wars [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has both sets of genitals, Ace has breasts, Farm Wars - Hybrid AU, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: Thatch spends some private time with Ace for work. Ace is thrilled to help the Ranch's chef gather resources for their clients.
Series: Farm Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702186
Kudos: 8





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> A few verse notes:
> 
> \- Udders is just another word for very large breasts.  
> \- Hybrids are human from the waist up and animal from the waist down but have human genitals. They do have animal ears.  
> \- All hybrids are sentient and consenting creatures.

A long pitiful whine filled the barn. It was accompanied by the sound of liquid splashing into a glass container. Quick panting and tiny whimpers of pleasure followed.

“Settle down, Ace. You’re gonna blow all your milk before I can harvest it.” Thatch laughed softly as he sat on a small bench beside Ace. He had his hands around one of Ace’s large udders. He held it with one hand and slowly stroked down with the other. His fingers trailed down and swirled around the long plump teat before pulling down, pinching just slightly. Ace cried out in bliss. His eyes rolled back and his tongue lulled out with each pull from Thatch. He mooed softly as a stream of milk flowed from the nipple into the glass bowl below.

Ace’s cock was hard, long string of milky pre-cum flowing from the tip, and his pussy sopping. He gripped the wooden tie-out in front of him hard. His head jerked back as he writhed a bit but his leather collar kept him from moving as it was tied to the tie-out. He stamped his hoof hard and mewled. “M-more! Please!”

“So impatient. Geez, you’ve already filled up one bowl already.” Thatch hummed as he leaned forward and kissed Ace’s shoulder. Ace mewled softly but settled at the kiss. Thatch kept teasing and pulling Ace’s sore teat, urging stream after stream of milk to shoot forth.

“There’s some nice ladies watching Izo dance today.” Thatch informed the cow. “They ordered tea with fresh milk. I thought I’d harvest enough to bake them some desserts as well.” He released Ace’s udder, letting it bounce as a pearl of milk gathered at the tip of the nipple.

Thatch hummed happily and playfully slapped Ace’s thigh, making the cow spread his legs. He moved the bowl of gathered milk under the stud’s cock. He reached up, fondling Ace’s heavy milk-sac as it hung just behind the cow’s cock. Skilled touch ever gentle, he massaged one of Ace’s balls and ignored the other. Ace mooed loudly and arched up, stomping the ground.

“S-stop teasing me!” Ace whined breathlessly, tail flicking. “Just touch it!”

“What? This?” Thatch smirked, lightly stroking the backs of his fingers through Ace’s wet folds.

Ace mooed loudly, throwing his head back as his eyes crossed. His hips jerked forward as his knees collapsed slightly. He panted hard, barely catching himself.

Satisfied, Thatch took hold of Ace’s cock. He swiped his thumb over the tip, letting the pre plop into the milk for added sweetness. He then used his thumb to massage just behind the glands on the underside of the cockhead. He watched Ace shudder in need before slowly stroked the cow’s long cock with both hands.

It only took about three long stroked before Ace shouted. Thatch held Ace’s cock still as milk shot forth with orgasm and splashed into the bowl. He moved the two bowls of milk aside and caught Ace as he collapsed. He hugged him and undid his collar, letting him sink to the soft hay.

“Need me to stay?” Thatch gathered close, holding an exhausted Ace in his arms. He kept Ace encased in his arms and tucked the cow’s head under his chin until he got a proper answer.

“Nah.” Ace looked a little dazed but he smiled. He pulled away a bit and looked up at Thatch, giving the chef a playful wink. “You go make those nice ladies some tea. I’m good.”

“Alright. Get some rest.” Thatch laid him down and ruffled his hair before going to pick up the bowls. Ace hummed and nodded, moving his hands behind his head to take a nap.

~*~End~*~


End file.
